warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qibli77/Twoleg Barn Loners
This is about a group of loners living by the Twoleg barn in RiverClan's old territory. Description The Twoleg barn loners live near the Twoleg barn at the edge of RiverClan territory in the old forest. They don't live together, but they help each other and are good friends. Every half-moon, they come together and talk about the recent happenings, sort of like a Gathering except with much less cats and more often. History The loners Marsha, Bernard, Stone, and Hummingbird were living together in the Twolegplace south of ThunderClan territory. Stone and Hummingbird were the parents of Marsha; Bernard's parents had died a long time ago. One day when Stone and Hummingbird were hunting together, a fox caught them by surprise and killed them. Marsha was heartbroken, and she decided to move out. Bernard went with her because they were very good friends and he wanted her to have some company. They journeyed west along the forest and soon came to the Twoleg barn. Deciding it would be a good place to live, they each created their own homes, close to each other near the border of RiverClan territory. When a RiverClan patrol came to confront them, they each swore that they'd never hunt in RiverClan territory and always on the other side of the border. The RiverClan leader, who was Drizzlestar at the time, agreed, realizing that if the loners had been hunting in the woods, RiverClan patrols would be able to smell their scent and could chase the loners off the territory. Many moons later, a tom about the loners' age named Mudpaws (for his brown paws) came into the loners' territory from the northwest, through RiverClan territory. He almost immediately warmed to Marsha and Bernard and built a nest in between their homes. Soon, Marsha and Mudpaws became mates. Not long after, a young she-cat named Nautildia traveled from the west, past the Twoleg barn, into the loners' territory, and was accepted as one of them. Nautildia became especially good friends with Bernard. Allegiances Toms Bernard - light brown tabby tom with huge green eyes; lives at the very edge of RiverClan territory Fennel - pure white tom with bright green eyes; lives behind the Twoleg barn Chocolate - chocolate-brown tom with blue eyes; lives near the Twoleg camp-area with his sister Lollipop; former kittypet Mudpaws - pale frost-colored tom with dark brown colorpoints and yellow eyes; mate of Marsha; lives with Marsha past the edge of RiverClan territory on the south side She-Cats Nautildia - beautiful cream tabby she-cat with small, dainty blue eyes; lives near the front of the Twoleg barn Lollipop - ginger-and-black tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches and gray-blue eyes; lives with Chocolate; former kittypet Marsha - pale blue-gray she-cat with orange eyes; nursing the kits of Mudpaws Kits Marsha's kits Butterfly - brown-and-cream tortoiseshell she-kit with yellow eyes Grasshopper - red-brown tom-kit with large, pale green eyes Cicada - gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes Cricket - golden brown tom-kit with brown eyes Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Loners Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)